Just meant to be
by Ice Is Nice
Summary: It doesn't matter what Charlotte Lucas thinks or even the rest of Meryton, the whole concept of soul mates is nothing but a bunch of old wives tales thinks Elizabeth Bennett. So what if Darcy seems to be everywhere she goes, it is all just pure coincidence. AU
1. An Eventful Evening

**Author note: I originally intended this to be a rather long one-shot detailing my version of how Elizabeth met Darcy, but after twelve pages and being nowhere near to the extent that I'm happy with I have decided to turn this into multi-chapter fiction. I guess it goes without saying that it is Alternate Universe, and the style of writing is that it isn't very detailed or consistent, but that is the way I hope to present this story. Please do send reviews this way telling me what you think, it is very much appreciated.**

* * *

**An Eventful Evening**

_October 2008_

The first time Lizzie Bennet hears the name William Darcy, it was long before she met him in the flesh. In fact it would take nearly half a decade before she found herself face to face with the so called William Darcy of Pemberly Grammar Highschool, but now, on a cold day in December she listens with exasperation while her two younger sisters regale her with heroic tales of William Darcy, Head boy of the school, academic extraordinaire, and specimen of male perfection who had so kindly taken them around.

"Oh he is absolutely amazing," Lydia gushes with excitement, while Kitty giggles hysterically and Jane listens demurely. Mary as usual isn't even present, hearing the accomplishments of others did little to intrigue her, but Elizabeth on the other hand tries to form the image of this so called William Darcy in her mind.

"Oh he was quite the gentlemen," murmurs Mrs Bennet, "really such a lovely boy, I do hope Lydia passes those examinations." It is without a doubt that out of all her daughters Lydia held a soft spot in her mother's heart, which was largely because of Lydia's vivacious nature that reminded Mrs Bennet of her fading youth more than anything else.

"I'm sure Kitty can pass as well," adds Jane, and Lizzie smiles at her elder sister. Ever the sweet tempered one, Jane hardly spoke ill of others, although Lizzie is sure that even if never expressed vocally by the members of her family neither Kitty nor Lydia could ever get accepted into Pemberly Grammar. They simply did not have the wits or ambition to do so. In fact, Lizzie is certain that their interest in Pemberly is restricted solely upon the male population, rather than what the institution could offer them in terms of education.

"Well he certainly is something," Mr Bennet finally voices, feeling that it is time that he make a contribution of his own. The girls and his wife immediately turn their attention towards him; he pauses for anticipation while drinking in their curious stares.

"What do you mean papa?" Lizzie finally asks impatiently, speaking up for the first time that evening, while trying to keep her voice void from excitement, her father hardly expressed his opinions about anyone. This could mean only one thing; William Darcy must have made quite an impression tonight.

"Well it goes without saying that young Mr Darcy comes from a good family, that much is apparent from his nice manners and polite façade. I say façade because I sensed something rather distant in his eyes. I can't quite put my finger on it, but no matter, that certainly didn't detract the limelight from his numerous achievements. It seems that he is someone that many are in awe of."

"And what about you papa, did the great Mr Darcy manage to charm you as well?" says Lizzie cheekily, while Mr Bennet merely chuckles.

"Oh you know me Lizzie, I'm not the type to be impressed so easily, but your mother on the other hand is wishing that she is seventeen again."

Laughter ensues in the Bennet household, while Mrs Bennet roars in fury.

"Mr Bennet how dare you! Why do you say such things, do you have no consideration for my nerves!" And the drama unfolds, while Lizzie retreats back to her novel, but a part of her feels strangely elated. Although she is not quite sure why, so she hastily pushes all thoughts of Darcy out of her mind.

Some things are just best left unknown


	2. The First Sight

**Author note: Firstly I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, those who put this story as favourite/follow/alert; I seriously did not think I would even get one, so I'm overjoyed! Secondly seeing as this story isn't going to stick to the conventional grounds I would like to clarify a few misconceptions. Lizzie isn't younger than kitty or Lydia, in fact she is around 15 at the moment, Jane is around 17, and for the sake of the story she is the same age as Darcy and Bingley. Mary is 13 and Kitty and Lydia are around 11 and 10 respectively, making the transition from primary school to High school that's why they went to the open day. In terms of Elizabeth making up assumptions about Darcy from what she hears from the others, well I think we are all subject to that from time to time. I know it must be all very confusing, but hopefully it all make sense as the story flows on. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I really hope I haven't butchered Austen's amazing characters.**

* * *

**The First Sight**

_January 2009_

It seems like the hundredth time that he is standing upon this podium. Cameras clicking madly at his face, while he smoothly delivers a speech to the crowd, as usual it is flawless. Putting on a mask of impeccability came naturally to him, effortlessly—as Bingley would constantly remind him without a single drop of envy in his tone, and he is the only one.

Perhaps it is because of Bingley's ever present good nature, but there is more to the story. As childhood friends Bingley had always understood him, knew him so well, that at the age of seventeen they are like brothers. Besides there is nothing to be jealous about thinks Darcy bitterly as his eyes latch onto his aunts. Even in the midst of a large crowd he spots her, watching him like a hawk.

Her expression is clear; there can be no room for error, especially not for a Darcy. The blue blood that runs through their veins meant that they had to be a cut above the rest, and if that meant he must sacrifice his smile, his laughter, his joy and happiness then so be it.

It simply didn't matter that with each passing day he can no longer feel anymore, or that he has forgotten how to laugh. After all isn't he William Darcy.

_The William Darcy_ that everyone is dying to be, so he drinks in the glances of admiration directed towards him, opts to ignore flirtatious glances of Caroline Bingley with cool indifference, and turns his gaze haughtily to the camera.

If he can't have anything else then at least he can have this moment, he can have his pride over his accomplishments, because in the end that is all he has.

The irony almost makes him laugh, almost.

* * *

"Oh that's him!" Gasps Kitty. Lizzie is sitting in her favourite armchair, sipping away at her tea and reading the newspaper, she doesn't look up, because she is almost hundred percent certain that Kitty is referring to some heartthrob on TV that she has recently developed a crush on, but as usual Jane plays along.

"Oh who Kitty?"

"William Darcy," it takes a second to register the name, but as soon as it does, her face snaps to the Television screen. Lizzie finds herself staring at a generically handsome face, as expected he is dressed impeccably while he talks to the microphone thrusted inches away from his bored expression.

"_I hope others will share my sentiments that this award is not merely about celebrating an individual's achievements, but is a microcosm of success in the British community. Since I have been a part of this organisation I am amazed to see how much more we have collectively achieved; it was truly an honour for me to have been a part of this. Looking ahead, I hope this award will catalyse the realisation of new ambitions and redefine our goalposts – for the winners, the nominees and the wider community alike." _

A strange silence permeates the room, while Lizzie refuses to remove her glance from the screen, as Mr Bennet had so adequately put it that fateful night it was without a doubt that Mr Darcy is indeed someone to be in awe of, although the brittle tone in his voice did not go amiss in her calculations. Neither did the cold look of pride in his eyes, his stiff posture or even his wan smile. They all spelled out one conclusion, William Darcy meant success and he knew it very well. The thought strangely irked Lizzie, although she had no clue as to why, she had never met the person yet a part of her is revolted at his concealed arrogance. However another part of her, although a considerably small part, finds herself drawn to those good looks and fluidity of speech. Lizzie almost blushes at the thought, fury burns at the pit of her gut, as she roughly folds the newspaper, unable to understand her attraction for a man she has never met. Jane gives her a questioning look, which she ignores, she needs a breather.

Lizzie retreats to the Kitchen, while dumping the rest of her cold tea in the sink; she closes her eyes in hopes to clear her mind, and bring some sort of reason into her complex brain. Her efforts are in vain as she feels more frustrated than ever, so instead of fighting it she accepts the feeling.

Feeling attracted to someone is natural. Oh so she tells herself, afterall she also had a slight crush on one of her father's employees, an intern who had recently joined the practice called John Wickham, but she never expected anything to come from those silly crushes so there really was no reason to fret, she would simply think no more about all this Darcy nonsense.

Perhaps it was a good thing she never went to Pemberly Grammar open day.


	3. A Remarkable Reminder

**A Remarkable Reminder **

_December 2010_

On a Friday afternoon a frustrated William Darcy paces back and forth in his room, for the first time in years he is nervous, but not for himself. Georgiana's piano recital is only a couple of hours away, and he is terribly anxious, perhaps more than she is.

"_There can be no room for error." _Those were the words his aunt had expressed sharply during dinner the night before. Her piercing gaze and sceptical tone directed towards Georgiana for the first time in months. Usually Georgiana's presence did little to intrigue the haughty women, especially after the incident with John Wickham, the foster son of their late father. The near elopement had caused quite a scandal within her social circle, something which his aunt liked to lament from time and time again, as if her partially _tarnished _reputation could possibly ever compare to the utter betrayal his sister had felt from the man she thought she had loved.

As his younger and only sibling their relationship had always been a close one, which grew even more so after the death of their parents. He had to protect her, keep her safe, and ensure that she is kept out of harm's way. This is his promise to his late father, a feat which he nearly failed a year ago when he thought he had lost Georgiana forever, but God is merciful.

Wickham had been exposed as a fraudster and his sister saved, but, not quite. He couldn't rescue her innocent mind-set or her once trustful nature, but what he could do is make sure that she's not burned twice.

So pushing all thoughts aside he grabs his jacket, slips it on and goes off to find Georgiana.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of Georgiana Darcy?" Charlotte Lucas asks one day out of the blue during one of their study sessions. Lizzie frowns when the name doesn't ring a bell.

"No I don't think I have Lettie, why?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just watching the news the other day and she was on it, apparently this young girl who is barely fifteen is said to be a musical prodigy."

"Really?" Lizzie is unperturbed; she had never quite taken a liking to music, which was largely due to her failing so abysmally at it, a couple of years ago she had decided to take up the violin and piano, needless to say it was a disaster. She simply did not have any musical talent, not that her sisters were any better, although Mary would gladly contradict. After all she had decided a long time ago that she was quite proficient in all things.

"Oh yes and then I remembered you telling me a while ago about someone called William Darcy, so I looked it up and turns out she's his younger sister."

Lizzie purses her lips, as William Darcy's image flashes in her mind.

"Well they certainly are a very accomplished family." Lizzie finally mutters. Her voice is strangely hollow as she turns her attention back to revising for her exams.

Next year is when she would start applying for university; her looming future prospects haunt her.


End file.
